Celos e Inseguridades
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Otro prospecto de fic romántico-humorístico de Yoruichi Y Urahara ¿Qué hará Yoruichi cuando encuentre competencia? ¿A cuántos se dedicará a matar? ¿Urahara sobrevivirá a esto? Mal summary como siempre . . Pero vale la pena leerlo... creo e.e


**¡Holaa de nuevo queridos amantes del UraYoru! :'D Para los que se acuerdan de mí, sé que me he desaparecido por un largo tiempo hasta el punto en que muchos me dieron por muerta, ¡Pero aquí estoy! ¡Con un nuevo fic y una nueva actualización en el otro! Quería escribir este fic desde hace mucho tiempo y finalmente lo hice hoy, pero por alguna razón di muchas vueltas y no quedó como quería e.e y ahora no sé si dejarlo como un One-shot o hacer otro capítulo para poner lo que no pude escribir. En fin, como siempre este es otro fic UraYoru. Todavía no he escrito el summary ni el título, pero les aseguro que el contenido es mejor de lo que vaya a escribir. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de visitar Between Cats & Hats que ya está actualizado (Sí, me gusta hacer propagandas en mis fics ¬¬) **

**Bleach no me pertenece, ni a mí, ni a él, ni a ella, ni a ustedes, ni a ninguno de los registrados en este lugar así que… Lloremos juntos ;_;**

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Es que no tiene la más mínima dignidad? Decirle así a alguien que tiene una estable y feliz relación de pareja ¡Aún si su _pareja_ está ahí! Maldita sea esa mujer…

Dentro de los profundos bosques de la Sociedad de Almas se encontraba una cierta ex shinigami de tez morena y ojos tan brillantes como el sol cuya belleza y agilidad hacía justicia a su título de "Diosa de la Velocidad". Yoruichi Shihouin se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol con su shumpo; hace un par de días, una mariposa negra se había posado cerca de ella con el fin de anunciar su requerida ayuda, el so-taicho había solicitado para exterminar a cierto Hollow rastrero culpable de varios asesinatos, tanto de shinigamis como almas inocentes. A diferencia de otros Hollows, por alguna razón desconocida (o por algún experimento fallido del capitán del 12vo escuadrón) este poseía una velocidad incomparable a los demás, tomando a muchos shinigamis desprevenidos. Su antigua alumna Soi Fon, se encontraba realizando una misión en algún lugar del mundo humano con varios de sus ejecutores… La única opción que les quedó fue acudir a Yoruichi.

Por lo general, nunca antepone "peros" cuando su ayuda es requerida, le encanta ayudar y misiones así evitan que sus condiciones físicas se deterioren por falta de acción… Pero… Estos días no eran los mejores para abandonar la tienda de Kisuke. Repentinamente apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar aquella escena tan desagradable que hace apenas unos días ocurrió…

**Flashback**

_Como todos los días, Kisuke Urahara se encargaba de atender su negocio para proveer a los lugareños de Karakura alimentos básicos y uno que otro objeto de uso diario, de vez en cuando llegaba algún shinigami (Principalmente Ichigo y sus conocidos) en busca de cualquier extraño artefacto que facilitara su trabajo en la lucha contra Hollows u otros enemigos. Casualmente, aquel día, cuando Yoruichi se encontraba descansando en la tienda, una shinigami de edad similar estaba ojeando los innumerables artículos que el tendero poseía. Cada vez que podía, esta iba y le preguntaba a un alegre Urahara sobre el funcionamiento y beneficios de cualquier carcacha. Si es que a eso se le llamaba preguntar._

_Como dice el refrán: "La curiosidad mató al gato". Yoruichi salió de sus aposentos con el único fin de averiguar qué clase de loco o loca en su más sano juicio sería capaz de comprarle algo a un estafador como Urahara, pero al asomarse por la puerta, una no muy grata sorpresa se llevó…_

_Aquella "mujerzuela", como describió Yoruichi, en vez de preguntar razonablemente como un cliente normal haría, había rodeado el brazo del ex shinigami estando MUY cerca de él mientras que, con una sonrisa DEMASIADO dulce pasaba de hablar del producto a temas más personales como el singular interés de ambos acerca de la ciencia, sí, para ella eso era algo personal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se aproximó a las dos personas acompañada de una mirada asesina._

_-veo que conseguiste una nueva amiga… Ki-su-ke- a medida que pronunciaba sus últimas palabras un reiatsu maligno se incrementaba en la susodicha. _

_Kisuke inmediatamente se volteó quedando a solo unos centímetros de Yoruichi, en cualquier otro momento, este le hubiera robado un pequeño beso como era de costumbre, pero sabía perfectamente que Yoruichi no venía en planes amorosos. Hace ya varios minutos había estado tratando de evadir a su "cliente", con los coqueteos y los constantes elogios que esta le dedicaba había quedado claro las verdaderas intenciones de aquella chica. Él y Yoruichi estaban pasando una hermosa semana solo para ellos, Tessai llevó a los niños de campamento por una semana; según él, necesitaban que el aire libre entrara en sus diminutos cerebros para ver si trabajaban más. Aquellos días con su diosa habían sido memorables, comidas románticas, constantes muestras de afecto, noches durmiendo juntos (No habían intimado esos días por el simple orgullo de Yoruichi, ya que no permitía entregar su cuerpo solo porque él quería, tenía que encontrar una manera de "ganarla") aún con eso, Kisuke dudaba sobre la existencia de algo mejor comparado con cada minuto que pasaron juntos aquella semana. _

_Para su "suerte", esa chica apareció arruinando todo lo que habían construido juntos esa semana. _

_-¡Oh Yoruichi-san!- rió nerviosamente mientras se abanicaba -¡No te oí llegar!- la mirada de su amante se intensificó al escuchar sus patéticas excusas. Justo cuando iba a decir, más bien gritar, la misteriosa chica los interrumpió. _

_-Mi nombre es Haruka Kiyoharu, es un placer conocerla señorita…- calló con una amable sonrisa en los labios esperando que la ex shinigami se presentara._

_-"¿Cómo es que no sabe quién soy?"- pensó la morena ahora más molesta que antes, seguido esta con un aire de autosuficiencia comenzó a hablar –Yoruichi Shihouin, de seguro debes saber quién soy ya que…-_

_-La desconozco totalmente- exclamó cortante sin dejar a un lado lo que ya parecía una falsa sonrisa. Una vena de enojo apareció en la sien de Yoruichi._

_-¿Ah sí?...- preguntó anunciando su condena._

_-¡Vaya! ¡Miren la hora!- interrumpió el tendero preocupado por la salud de su tienda y de todos los presentes -ya va siendo hora de cerrar, deberías irte Haruka-san, podrían amonestarte por faltar a tu trabajo - trató de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para no empeorar el malentendido por parte de las dos chicas._

_-supongo que tienes razón Kisuke-san, gracias por preocuparte- lo miró dulcemente para después hacer una reverencia –fue un placer conoceros Kisuke-san, Yoru… Yoru… ¿Yorusaki-san?-_

_-Yoruichi- dijo entre dientes soportando las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y jugar un partido de voleibol con ella. Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Haruka salió de la tienda con una pacífica sonrisa._

_-por cierto…- se volteó a verla antes de marcharse totalmente –deberías cuidarlo bien- y se fue._

_Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar. No hacía falta decir más para que la morena entendiera el significado de esas últimas palabras._

_-esto… Y-Yoruichi-san… ¿T-Te encuentras bien?- el rubio preguntó tratando de calmar a su acompañante, estaba abrumado por el reiatsu asesino que a esta envolvía._

_-no lo sé Kisuke…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación -… pregúntale a tu amiga- claramente sus palabras demostraban una falsa y peligrosa amabilidad._

_-¡Espera! ¡Yoruichi-san!- la persiguió por todo el lugar tratando de hacerla entender -¡Fue un malentendido!_

**Fin del flashback**

Impulsada por la cólera y celos de aquel recuerdo buscó con ansias aquel Hollow, si no encontraba algo o a alguien que pudiera golpear seguro terminaría explotando. Para su suerte, el objetivo buscado había aparecido en un dos por tres con la ingenua idea de llegar a devorarla. Tenía el aspecto de una enorme serpiente verde con la típica máscara Hollow, debido a su color fue capaz de camuflajearse entre los árboles y sigilosamente atacar por la espalda de su presa. No pasó ni medio segundo cuando Yoruichi captó el patético reiatsu de aquel prospecto de Hollow. La morena aprovechando para desahogar su ira, esquivó el ataque sin ningún problema dejando a su oponente totalmente desubicado, resaltando el título de Diosa de la Velocidad apareció frente al Hollow y con una patada golpeó su máscara creando una gran raja en esta.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te voy a matar!- vociferó el extraño espécimen. Por lo general Yoruichi no tomaba en cuenta esos comentarios de poca importancia… pero estos no eran los días para molestar la poca paciencia que cargaba. A pesar de que era totalmente innecesario, utilizó el shunko para así exterminar por completo a su oponente. De esta forma lograría descargar un poco su ira.

El Hollow se desvaneció en partículas espirituales, pero la rabia de la ex shinigami no logró descender.

No pasó mucho después de que el capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri apareció acompañado de su teniente. Este al ver que su espécimen había desaparecido un ataque de cólera, no tan violento como el de Yoruichi, lo invadió.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede estúpida mujer?! ¡Era un Hollow especial para investigaciones! ¿¡Es que la estupidez del bastardo Urahara es contagiosa?!-

Otra venta de enojo frente apareció en la frente de la susodicha.

-vete a la mierda Kurotsuchi- con ayuda del shumpo se fue dejando descolocado al pobre capitán.

Con pocas ganas de hacerlo, Yoruichi llegó a su "hogar", llevaba tres días sin ver a Urahara, pero el enojo no había cesado en lo mínimo. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando se acercó dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

-Kisuke-san…- no tardó ni dos segundo en reconocer esa melosa voz -te aseguro que si aceptas mi amor seré mejor pareja que Shihouin- ¿¡Cómo se atreve?! Pensó la morena a punto de entrar y dejarla en peor estado que el Hollow, pero prefirió asomarse por una esquina de la puerta tratando de controlar su instinto asesino.

-H-Haruka-san…- habló un tembloroso Urahara.

Yoruichi quedó en seco al escuchar la voz de su amante… _¿No está oponiendo resistencia?_ Apretó sus puños ¿Realmente estaba siguiendo la corriente a esa mujer? ¿¡C-Cómo se atrevía?! ¿¡Qué tenía ella?! Yoruichi comenzó a sacar conclusiones erróneas a una velocidad comparable con su shumpo.

-¿Sabes?- volvió a hablar aquella "mujerzuela" –somos el uno para el otro, ambos gustamos de la ciencia, en cambio ella… ya sabes que quiero decir, además de no tratarte como lo mereces y tiene una personalidad tan contraria a la tuya. Está claro con quién deberías ir-

¡La iba a matar! ¡Definitivamente la iba a matar!

-tienes razón- finalmente contestó el tendero con un tono gélido y determinado.

La ex shinigami quedó sin palabras ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

-Por lo tanto te pido educadamente que salgas de mi tienda y no vuelvas a regresar- el semblante de Urahara estaba totalmente serio, al igual que su voz.

-¿P-Pero qué?- preguntó Haruka incrédula.

-Lo siento- encogió los hombros con una débil sonrisa –Estoy loco por Yoruichi-san desde hace siglos, aprecio tu sinceridad, pero mis cinco sentidos solo pertenecen a ella. La ciencia no es una barrera para nosotros dos, al contrario, si fuera científica mi vida sería algo monótona. Sobre cómo me trata, no puedo negar que a veces me toma como a un esclavo, pero ella aceptó ser mi diosa y sigo sus órdenes alegremente. Tal vez sea impaciente, algo agresiva, voluble y otras cosas más, pero me divierte y quiero pensar que es su forma de demostrar cariño- este rio para sí mismo con sus últimas palabras –La amo como no tienes idea por el simple hecho de ser ella-

La sonrisa de Haruka se borró inmediatamente. Era imposible que Kisuke Urahara la hubiera rechazado.

-¡La idolatras como un estúpido!- gritó como último movimiento, pero este lo único que hizo fue encoger sus hombros.

-Sí… Me he enamorado como estúpido de una bellísima diosa-

Antes de que la shinigami pudiera refutar su respuesta o simplemente insultarlo aun mas. La puerta de abrió de golpe mostrando la silueta de Shihouin Yoruichi, su expresión de pocos amigos no había cambiado, pero Urahara pudo notar algo diferente en ella. Ignorando a la mujer que los acompañaba, caminó determinadamente a donde estaba el tendero, con sus brazos rodeó su cuello y le estampó un feroz beso en los labios, dejando a todos los presentes en blanco. El sujeto trató de separarse, tal vez había rechazado la declaración de la chica, pero no podía ser un maleducado con la joven; aunque no dio resultado. Poco a poco, Yoruichi lo fue empujando dentro de la tienda dejando atrás a la shinigami; sin despegarse, lo llevó hasta su habitación.

-Y-Yoruichi-san… ¿Q-Que haces?- preguntó aprovechando el poco espacio que ha había entre sus labios, pero esta lo volvió a besar, ahora con más intensidad que antes mientras lo acostaba en la cama quedando sobre él. Kisuke rodeó su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. No entendía qué demonios le pasaba y, a pesar de querer saber el por qué, se dejó llevar por los fascinantes besos que su amante le daba.

-Soy tu diosa y debes complacerme, ¿Entendido?- susurró muy cerca de su oído con un tono de voz demasiado sensual para la salud de su pareja.

Inmediatamente el tendero logró captar el significado de esas palabras y un molesto rubor invadió su rostro. La idea de que Yoruichi lo hubiera escuchado declarando su amor por ella de una forma tan sincera y abierta, era simplemente vergonzosa. Aunque la vergüenza desapareció en un dos por tres cuando la morena comenzó a deshacerse sus verdes vestimentas; una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de este. Yoruichi al verlo no pudo evitar reírse, seguido se sentó sobre su abdomen observándolo burlonamente.

-¿Tan necesitado estabas como para quedar con esa sonrisa de idiota?- preguntó divertida. Sin previo aviso, Kisuke la empujó hacia atrás terminando sobre el cuerpo de ella. Se acercó al cuello de la morena y hundió su cabeza en él para así proporcionarle suaves besos.

-¿Necesitado de mi diosa Yoruichi Shihouin?- subió hasta su oreja mientras se deshacía de la molesta prenda naranja que esta llevaba puesta –No lo dudes- susurró para después morder su lóbulo desencadenando una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de ella.

-Te amo, total inútil- susurro cerca de sus labios.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Los dos amantes aprovecharon su última noche exclusiva para ellos de una forma inolvidable. Ambos añoraban el calor de sus cuerpos y más esos tres días que estuvieron separados por misiones aburridas, celos y "mujerzuelas". De esta forma, el esclavo científico Kisuke Urahara cumplió la gustosa tarea de satisfacer a Yoruichi Shihouin, Diosa de la Velocidad y de alguien más.

**Fin :D… O continuará… En verdad no sé ._.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews para así subirme la moral y seguir escribiendo nuevas historias de estos dos (?) Recuerden que por cada comentario que no dejan a Yoruichi le sale otra pulga mas u.u Tengan corazón**


End file.
